Naruto's Big Adventure V8
by NarutoIsBestHokigi
Summary: NARUTO IS BACK IN ACTION AND BETTER THAN EVER #1 MOVIE IN 'MERUCAI!11!32#@! IS BEST NARDO FANFIC ULL EVAR REED EVARR!
1. Episode 1: The Beijing

**Narudo amd Sasuk was sitting by the Leaf Village and talking. "Naruto, wut do?" Saskue asked. "We gonna go be hoe-cages. Believe it." Said Naruto. Sasuke saids nothing and then they walked to Sasukra and Kakashit. "Hey." Said saskrua to sasuke while blushing. "No." Said Sasuke angstily. Saskura went into depession and sadded. Naruto laughed and poked Shashaki-sensay. "Fuk of." Says Kakashi while reading Fifty Shades of Gray™, but Narduto not listen and pokes moar. Sasskay started besting Nahrutoe with his ninja behton thing. "your loser." Sai d he whilst laughingly. Sahkura was still upset but stil laffed 2. "Ok enuff play time time to go on adventure." Said Kakashia and put his nasty book away and then they staretd on road to adventure.**

**Soon after they leafed the villog they sea they're enemy. A giant cockroach named Wakmanarachikasabi. Kakashe got scared. He ran away. "Wuaht?" ask Sausqiu. "This is am time to prove best!" sed Narnuto. He punch so hard. He punch with all might. He punch Wakmanarachikasabi so super hard. The roach die. It was great. Oh yeh. Kakash came back. "I always belieb in you." He said to Naruyot. "Fuck you" sed Sakura. They continue on them mission with all the power in the heart. This was going to be great. The team was great. Great. Mhm. **


	2. Episode 2: The Oppression

**Nardo was pretty tired even tho it was 12pm. He felled over and falled alseep. "Hah. Lozer." Sasskay pulled out his iLeaf6Plus and took an Angstie with sleeping Nardo. Sakura was upset cuz ssaskye wont take Angsties with her. Then suddenly there was zubuzu and huka. Huka lookes at Narudo and opens. "Narudo, pls lisen to me." huka smokes. Nardo gets pist and punches Hako in THE TOT. he is sad and falls over. "Naruto...I just wanted you to join the LBGTQ." Huka crice before ded. "WUT." Naruto criedso many tears. Saskue was also touched and dies over becuz secretly he is an lesbian. Kakashi gave no fucks and played patty cake with Zabuza. But then he defeated zubazu and BEHESTED HIM OFF THE BRIDGE. "NOOOooooOooOooOOOOoo!" Zabuza melts in ocean but then is on bridge again?! "Oh huka. I juswanted ur fasets." Then he bleested out. Zabuza and haku ded, naruto sad that sasuk ded. But the sasuk PUNCHES NARDL AND IS ALICE. "Fuck me oprah." Said Sasukay and then theys continue journey.**


	3. Episode 3: Tha Test Part 1

**Suddenly kakasha says to group. "Oh sorry i forgot you haf to take test! Kthnxbai!" Said kakashi as he skeeted away on his Ninja Skateboard powered ei chakdra. He needed to take a smoke with his frends. "Aw manz!" Said nardo. But they all wents to take test. There was so much smart there. And nardo was felein dump! But then he saw a little mouse boy with red hair nd bloo eyes. Narudo thought he was fun and kiked the Gaara. But Gayra stoped him in his tarcks. "Bitch, don't even." Said garya and he waffled away. Narutu was upset and took test by some bald guy he waznt even important ok. So then there was a new lady named Ankle and she was best super nija. "Go nunt in forest for sckrols." Said she and then theys hunt for skrrools. Sasuke took out his ileaf6plus and started banging out some hefty evanescance jams as usual. sakura did nothin as usual. nardo peed in pants as usual. Then Narudo and them hunted but find only piggy bitch Ino, shashomaru, and fatguy. "GO AWAU." Said the Imu and then nardo and susky and sakura said nothn and wokked away. Choja was eatin chips. "STOPE IT CHOJI U GON GET DIEABEETUS." Said Ino. "Wut a darg." Said shikamaru. So then susake was attak by some lady...IT WAS RIHANNA WITH THE TONGUE OF MILEY CYRUS...and she licked saskey. Saskura did nothing. "Wtf rihanna wut u doin here." Said sasuke. "I come for sckroll." Said rihanna. But then naruto intercept. "UR NOT RIHANNA." And he ripes off face to reveal...ORANGEMARU.?! "Wtf ur not rihanna." Said susky. Sukara did nothin. "Ur rite. I'm not rihanna, but I might be bad and im perfectly good at it." Said orichaormario while taking out his chains and whips. Susky was bested and cried. Nardo became super sand and deleted orichimarui. Sakura did nothin. But before orcihumoaruo die, he said. "SASKE I GIVE U FREE TATTOO." And sasuke said "ok." So then oriochimario give susky a tatto. BUT SASUKE HATED IT BECUZ IT WAS GAAAAYYYYYYYY TATTOO! NOT KUL. "FUK U OREOCHIMARIO." Said susky before he pasted out. Then nardo pasted out. Then sakuraa still did nothin.**


	4. Chapter 4: dest pt 2

**Then they wur in a building. Kakyushi gave Sasque a massage. Saske felt so much better. Orochoomaio watched from around the corner and giggled. He wanted Sanske's body bad. Anyway...the next test started. Lauwed Hokigi talked for sixty gorgillion hours. While he talked, Nardo punched eveyone in the room and KOd dem except for Sakuran and Inor and Hinarto and Negee. Sakura and Inon just KOd each other amyway. Hinardo stopped Nardo and gave him medicine because he got a cut. Narutom tooted and said "Thanks weirdo!" This gave Himnata the strenght amd she faught Nejie. Then Lawde Hokangin pulled of his secret mask and revealed he was actually Steve Harvey. "ITS TIME FOR FAMILY FEUD!" Hinanda and Nebi walked up 2 hte busser. "Mkay fulks we're looking for the number one answer only. Who is the stronqest ninja in te villoge?" Hinada hit the busser first and sadly whispered "N...Na...Naruto." Steve Harvey jus looked up at the board. A super japanese x appeared. Neji turn. "Konuhamrruo is the strongest. Hurp." it was da numbah one answer. Them Nehi used THAT JUTSU. (He just stared at her) then she fainted. Snyways, next chapter for more fights, mkay?**


	5. Chapitulo cinco: Shipping Charge

**Meanwhile Lee wuz snapchattin Sakura. He thougt he wuz finally gettin an edge on her. So then he saw a rlly pretty pic of a flower on tha wall and snapped it. He rote in caption: "ur teh moist beeutiful flower in teh world. :} (that weird fukin face he does)" then he cliked send. THEN HE REALISED. HE SENT IT TO GAARA AND NOT SAKURA!**

**-before dis happen- temari wuz talkin to kankuro and gaara. She say to kancure "hey, i ned some more fanfiction fanservice to power mah fan. We nee to ship somebodeh." She saying. "Hmm, i think i can write fanfic abut nartudo and sayskey." Loled Cancer-cure-o. Temari loled and asked gaara wut he thinks she should ship. Gaara just says nothin with dat face :|. Suddenly he get snapchat frum Lee. Gaar made dat face agen :| (hes suposed to b angreh but he haz no eyebrowsz.) Gaara blazed acros rom and BICHSLAP LEE SO HAURD. "NoOooOooO! It wuz a mistake garara im srry :'{" lee criced and accidentally THROTTLED HEEM INTO GOURD. he wuz stuck in their. But he tok out a straw and shot sand in Li's ice. Lee colapse. Gay Sensay tok out lolipop and give to Lie. "Hahaha, you'll nevar b abel to wokk agen! Ur disabled forever!" He thumps up and smile. Gayra made fase :[. Why didn't his sensay give him lollipops wen he do a gud job?!**

**Teemar crozzed legs and nodded at kantcuro. "Leeaara! That's sounds so KAWAII!" They both did jumpin jax and huged each otha while writin the new fanfic LeexGaara to power teemarks' fan! "Shut up, faggots." :| gaary pooted.**


	6. Episode 6: Backstory Extravaganza

**So thrn tournament stop for couple dayz. So nardo trained wit sum faggot he waz stoopid k. So then that juicey beasty stronky honky tonky battle tank we all known as Jiraiya com. "Boi, i been pimpinn hose since u were just a babby." Jiraiya hustled. "Nao, u ned to summun dis frog nd show him u da man and he da bitch in dis relationshipe." Jiraiya mentired. "K." Nardo sumon da frog and den he sed "nao u my bich." But the frog KKKKKKOOOOOOOO'ed him so haurd he blasted into hosspital. Dats where Gaary wuz cuz he wuz haven an assma attak so he went to garb inhaler. He wuz re-leafed. He wuz in the same rom as sleepin Lee. He started puttin sand in his eyes agen. But SHACKIMARU STOPED HIM. "Wut u think ur doin u drag." Sed shauikamar. "Ye." Said nardo there 2 for some reeson. "Fine, I'll tell you, since you want to know so badly. My family descends from generations of sandmen; the ones who put sand in your eyes while you sleep. When my mother was pregnant with me, she smoked too much sand, so I came out deformed, and she blew up. I must prove that I am capable of being a good sandman, and eventually worthy enough to become Kazekage." Gaarya essplained.. Shikamaru andnardo wer in tearce. "...by the way, my father's the Kazekage. Bye." Gaara chucked a sand brick in Nardut's mouth and DARUDE SANDSTORMED out da door. "Fuckin queer." Shakamaru complained.**

**So den da next day Narudo face Neki. "Ur gon die." Sed Naruto. "Nop." Sed Neji nd he tickled nardo. Narduto laffed. "Nao tiem for life story." Neji sed. Naruto sat down criss cross applesauce and kawaiily sed "oh u, ok!" Nabi start."I wuz born to be wild. My famry owns a branding bizness. More specificcly, computars. We were da best in buziness until Hinant's father, Tim Cook, get jealouz of me dad, nd he kile him. MY DUD WUZ STEVE JOBS! Now i cri myself to slep ere' day." He revealed the Apple (TM) symbol on hiz hed. Naruyo applaud nd cry. "Uh sry i wusnt lissenin; TLDR... Wut wuz point of this?" narudo admit. "Everyon thinks me and Hinanda hav sum sort of weerd hick incest relayshunship." Nebi shortted. Naruto wuz pretty sik of his shit and kicked Neji in the cajones nd he felled over. "Matccchhh OVARRR!" Sed dat hickly sensai senpai san.**


End file.
